


we smashed 2 whiplash by nct 127 what a bop uwu amirite

by peachmv



Category: Umbrella Dick
Genre: Degradation, Light Bondage, M/M, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Spanking, dont @ me this is for the meme, every1 contributed yall pushed me 2 the edge, im tired n this is the result, its ur fault eve, n the rest of u, no prep, no yeah necrophilia, on some level necrophilia?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmv/pseuds/peachmv
Summary: twinkie n umbrella dick meet up 2 do the fucky fucky





	we smashed 2 whiplash by nct 127 what a bop uwu amirite

i felt the small boy shiver underneath my touch, whimpering as my hands explored every inch of his body. i pulled his pants off, followed by his underwear. his whimpers grew louder as i ran my finger over the curve of his ass, “o-oppa, please..” the impact of my hand hitting his left asscheek echoed throughout the room, a moan left his lips while he stuck his butt out, asking for more. i slapped more harshly, he fell limp onto the bed, the skin turning red where it was hit. “filthy slut, don’t you know trix are for kids?” i whispered in his ear, causing his breath to catch in his throat. 

i pulled down my pants and stroked my 30 inch schlong, Twink gasped at the size. “Ready baby?” “y-yes oppar.” i shoved my monster dong up his pink hole, he screamed in pain as tears fell from his eyes. i waited until he calmed down and pushed down slightly to begin moving. I watched as he moaned breathily, pulling against the restraints around his wrists, looking like a mess. but a beautiful mess. i leaned down and whispered in his ear. “you're such a slut for oppa’s umbrella cock, you have no shame do you?” he moaned loudly in response, rolling back in time with my thrusts. one of the times, he accidentally opened my umbrella, dying instantly. i groaned at the feeling and sped up, cumming my pure rainwater quickly after. i closed my umbrella and pulled out, going to shower off the mess i was covered in, due to twinkie’s eager ass.


End file.
